tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Miasma
Forged in 2019, Miasma was created to serve as a chemical engineer during the Nucleosis event. Short of stature, the scientist wears a mask that constantly pumps the psychoactive drug psychosonorum through her system. With an Infinum Catalyst system ingrained into her, she's capable of creating almost any chemical solution on the fly. Capable of melting Autobots at six hundred yalms with her chemical sprayer, or capable of pulling down satellites from orbit with her ferrokinetic qualities. Prone to violent mood swings. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Miasma was built by Venom and the Constructicons in 2019. MUX History: OOC Notes Logs / Posts 2019 Jul 09 - Nucleosis DECEPTICON SPINNY Miasma appears on screen. "I've evaluated the disease, such as it is. Currently running tests with the engineer to see how much internal systems can be replaced on the infected, before the situation goes critical." Mixmaster is seen in the background in the workshop, with a gumby tied down. "Additional Nucleon usage, our original stopgap has allowed for temporary usage after infection. Her green eye rolls around, replaced by red. "ALL THE BETTER TO BURN OUT THE FRAME AND THE SPARK!" The green eye returns. " The idea of burning out the system is interesting. Next test cycle will involve the introduction of incendiary elements into the energon stream. The T-Cog will need fully replaced, of course, but this is most promising." DECEPTICON SPINNY Jul 24 - Eureka! Decepticon Spinny Miasma appears on screen, "I have most favorable news to report! Thanks to the intelligence stolen from the Autobots, I've learned that they extrapolate off of their tiny organic allies...Allies that get sick. Human. Germs. The missing link has been filled, and and I am positive that this time-accellerated chemical I've developed will rot away all Nucleon derivative molecules within a Decepticon within an astrohour. Of course there'll be a need for a full flush, but victory is here. Let us retrieve the two oldest infected, and use the Autobot as the initial test subject before our Spymaster is returned to us!" 08-26 - "Nucleosis: Completion" Soundwave reactivates, despite help. Sep 23 - Re: Attack Orders Miasma appears onscreen, "Give me enough time and a large enough dispenser, and I'll pollute their energon reserves in Iacon! I imagine they've got quite the hefty need to save their dying..." Her eye swivels around, turning red. "bETTER VICTORY THROUGH CHEMISTRY! uWAHAHAHA!" Oct 15 - re: orders Miasma appears on screen, and inhales a long breath, "Most likely the Autobots will be screening their supplies for more Nucleosis contaminants.... They're going to be looking.... it will indeed be tricky. So what I propose is." Her eye changes red and her hands throw up into the air, "We split up the danger into several independent chemicals, ones that will sit in a body for astroweeks, so while they move and draw energon from multiple areas, the combination is what kills them! HAHAHAHAAAA!" Players Miasma was created and is played by Zero. References ---- Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Engineers Category:OCs Category:Transformers